Nation of Ranma
by fjook
Summary: Ranma fixes his fiances problem, and a lot more interesting info.THis stroy is a one shot, plus all my others from this point on will be part of the time line this creats


Nation of Ranma

Legond: "speech" thought >

Disclaimer

I do not own Ranma 1/2 or Dragon ball or Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT or Star Wars. They are the properite of their respectiful owners, and are not mine. I repeat they are not mine. This story is for fun. I am not doing this for profit. Do not sue me.

This is a crossover, my second, my first being a flop. This starts about three months before Dragon Ball Z, since I have read half the books of Ranma 1/2 and from the stuff I have gathered from infomation source, (The INternet). It will take place, four years after the manga series.

Ranma is sitting in a huge Dojo, by himself. He is wrighting the contract down. He can not believe how much money one can make if they just go from tournament to tournament, for four years. After the world championship this Island would be the Nation of Ranma, andwould be all his. Prime Minister Anthony Sauvaur and thelegisative branch of the governmenthad agreed to a price. It would become an idependent country.

It took lots of looking, between fights to find a country willing to sell a small piece of their land so that a very rich man, could have his own country. He remembered what he told the others the day he left, like it was yesterday...

flash back...

_"Okay anyone who has any sort of claim on me is here, Right? So lets begin. I am going away for an extend amount of time. I do not know when I will be back, but when I am back I will have a solution to my fiance problem. I am really sorry, but I have to leave. Their are just to many weird people, and to many distractions to get my mind completly and utterly clear. My will that I have made, will inform all of you should I die. If any of my rivals come looking for me, tell them I am out training, and to come out and look for me." Ranma said as he adjusted his bag over his shoulder, and waited for the questions _

_"Why does Arien go?" Shampoo asked._

_  
"So you expect us to just stay here by our selves, and do nothing, but wait for you?" someone said._

_"OHOHOHOH! Ranma darling, you know your mine." Kodachi screched._

_"Shampoo, I think Kodachi just answered that. I expect the ones that truly love me, and care for me to wait for me. The ones that do not care will not wait. I daught that a lot of you will wait. Only a handful will wait for my return" Ranma said as he answered those questions._

_The rest just fades into black..._

« I can not believeit's been four years. I have gone to so many tournements that I have lost track of the number about two and half years ago. I can only sense the ki of the ones that I know well and all I know about ryoga is that Ryoga is popping in and out of this plane. »

A couple weeks later ...

« So this is the famous place of the Wolrd Martial Artist Tournament. It is just what it looks like I thought it would. Their are some power levels that are pretty close to my level, this is going to be fun. » Ranma thought as he made his way to the registering area. When he gets through the crowd he sees a very familar face, and banadana.

" Ryoga, hey hows it going? I have not seen you for such a long time, been Training?" Ranma asked after he pat his rival on the back then regisgtered, weight, height, strength and name. He then tried to find his friends ki. Ranma for the love of him could not find his Friends old Ki instead he found a total diferent ki in its place, and I just need to find out why his ki is complete different.

"Ranma never forget that I will be the one to kill you. I will eventually get enough training done to defeat you Ranma." Ryoga said as he started to follow his greatest rival. "I learned and have brought forth my demonic blood, so this fight should be very intersting, if you do make it to me that is."

"So you are part demon. I should have guessed with those fangs of yours, P-chan. I am more worried about you getting lost, getting to the ring, lost boy." Ranma teased Ryoga, as they made their way to the stadium to wait for the Tournament, and to cetch up on the past four years.

"So let me get this straight. You, inorder to deafet me, had your blood injected with Chaos Blood, which brought forth your Demon Blood. Then went to hell to fight demons, to get better then me. man your are oppesed with deafting me and I really hope you are the one that deafts me." Ranma says as he listens to his rival tell in breif what happened in the past four years. He can't believe how much his rival has gone through.

"I still hate you Ranma, but know I can true state you have made me seen hell. It will be true as well." Ryago says as he laughs at his rival. «Something I will never tell Ranma is that their was actually an old man living in hell. He had a little hut in a cave. He built weapons for the demons, being a maginifecent smith. He built me a really good Umbrella, it is extermly durable and extremly heavy. It weights a hundred times the amount that his old umbrella. » "so Ranma what have you been doing."

"See I have been going to all kinds of tournements, winning a lot of money. On my travels I talked to the goverment of the different nations. I finally found what I was looking for in canada, they are letting me buy some land from them, a small Island off of B.C. I have arealdly paid for it, this was on my way home. Since I am the owner of the Island I can make the laws. The Island will be a place for Martail artist to train. Oh be for I forget. I have learned something about the curses, they grant longer life. Mine in perticular, grants imortality. " Ranma explianed to Ryoga.

" I think that my Demon Heritage and my curse, grant me very close to Immortality." Ryoga replied.

... a while later ...

« I can not believe that was already four years. I have gone to so many tournaments that I have lost track of the number about two and half years ago. I can only sense the Ki of the ones that I know well and all I know about Ryoga is that he is popping in and out of this plane. »

… a while later …

After Ranma had gone through the Elimation Round, he waited for his next fight. While Ranma is waiting for his next fight. He is laying around on the flat, roof of the restaurant. He is just thinking about how his life is going to be after he gets everyone to his Island. He gets up as soon as he hears a noise behind him and jumps up, and turns around. "What are you trying to do, Kill me? " Ranma asked the freak that jumped behind him, and gets into his stance.

"I just came to talk to you, I have heard lots about you, Ranma Saotome of the Saotome School of Any-Thing-Goes Martial Arts." The strange man said. " My name is Ryabin of the original school of Any-Thing-Goes Martial Arts. I am here to offer you a once in a life time offer. To train under me and my expertise. I also am going to tell you things that I know about you, that you do not." The man paced around Ranma and looked at how strong he was.

"You better have a good reason of why you are here, Ryabin." Ranma demand never leaving his stance, keeping an eye on his opponent.

"Their used to be a power race, they are all but extinct. This race was the descendents of the most powerful race alive, dragons, and the fast race alive, the Chea-Ken, a race of cheetah man. They developed a martial arts from that only some one with the speed of the Chea-Ken and the strength of the Dragon could master. This technique was known as the Neko-Ken." Ryabin said as he took his trench coat off and placed it on the roof. Now Ranma could see that Ryabin had a monkey tail and that he was built like a wrestler.

"You expect me to believe that my Ancestors are the results of the Chea-Ken and Dragons kids?" Ranma demanded.

"You did not go insane when you leant the technique. I another thing I know about you is that you have nine curses this curses are: 1)A curse to turn into a girl, 2)a curse to act like a cat when near one, 3) a curse to have friends become enemies, 4)a curse to attract powerful people, 5)a curse to always say the wrong thing at the wrong time, 6)a curse to attract to many finances, 7)a curse to never be able to admit your true feelings, 8) a curse to always fight with your finances, and 9) a curse to out live everyone you love. Now if you think about all of this, you will realize that it is true. I will be back after the tournament to continue your conversation." Ryabin explained to Ranma. As he continued to circle Ranma. He then after saying his last sentence picked up his trench coat, put it on, jumped off, and disappeared into the crowd.

… the second round of the tournament …

"Your not fast at all." Ranma said to his opponent who was very fast indeed, but this was all part of Ranma's plan. "I seen tons of people faster than you."

"WHAT you're saying that you know people that are faster then me? That is impossible, no one is faster then me." Dan said as he moves his legs so fast that they start to blur, he then runs around the ring he, almost breaks the sound barrier. He then stops leaving a huge slid mark behind him. It takes him a couple minutes to slow down he was going so fast.

"That's pretty fast, but I bet you couldn't break the sound barrier. The people I know could break the sound barrier." Ranma teased the fast man, that was readily to prove Ranma wrong.

"Yeah I can." Dan said, as he took off, gaining more speed. After a while it looked like he couldn't go any faster. This is when he increased his speed, he was slowing going faster. Dan was putting every last bit of strength into his speed. He was going so fast he created a mini-tornado. He then did the unthinkable and broke the sound barrier. He then slowed down so fast that the tornado tossed him about and made him land on the other side. He then used a lot of his remaining strength to stand up.

Ranma then walked over to Dan and pushed off the ring. He then went to the middle of the ring, and looked at the crowd. "Its true he is the fastest man alive, though not the smartest man," Ranma said and walked off the ring.

The next rounds of the tournament went by very easily. Ranma used his brain to trick his opponents into defeat but none were as easily tricked as Dan. Ryoga on the other hand, used his old techniques, to win the fight. The final two were Ranma and Ryoga, of course.

"So Ryoga, you readily to lose." Ranma goaded his opponent as he got into his favorite stance. He then waits for Ryoga to make the first move.

"I am feeling generous, you can make the first move." Ryoga says as he waits for Ranma, to make the first move. Ryoga knows exactly what he will do as soon as Ranma attacks him. Ranma knowing how stubborn Ryoga is makes the first move. Falling for Ryoga's trap.

"DOUBLE BREAKING POINT" Ryoga shouts as he does his basic move with each hand. He then stands still while Ranma does his "Chestnuts roasting over open fire". They are both did not have a scratch of the others techniques. They then wait for the other to make their move. They slowly circled each other, never letting their gaze leave their opponent. Their charged each other, punching blocking. They then back off from each other, stare at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move.

"So Ryoga, you really think you are going to win this? You can't even find a lot behind your house, how do you plan to beat me exactly?" Ranma asked as he waited for his opponent to make a move.

"This is how." Ryoga said, as he charged his opponent, trying to get a hit, not noticing, or ignoring his opponent going into his signature finishing spiral. He either ignored the crowd, or was to into the battle. The Crowd was cheering, and shouting out the name of his finishing move. As soon as he gets the spiral as small as possible he does his "rising dragon fist". After Ryoga is shot up out of it, Ranma waits to see Ryoga land on the ground out side the tournament. No such luck for finishing the tournament. "I am up here. You know something that techniques only works if the person can't fly." Ryoga teased, as Ranma looked up to see his friend had grown leathery wings and was flying above the ring.

"I was wondering if you could fly." Ranma says as he takes to the air to fight his friend. « Now he is doomed. My art specializes in the air. That's why I jump around so much. » Ranma thinks as he starts to turn the fight around. The fight last a decent amount of time but eventually Ranma Knocks his friend unconscious. He then stands for enough time for the announcer to nonce he had won the tournament and would receive the grand prize. He then fell unconscious.

… A few hours later…

"So you finally awake. I see." Says Ryabin, as soon as Ranma opens his eyes. He then props himself up, so he is looking at Ryabin. "So have you decided if you want to be my student, if you do, I will guarantee that after a few months you will have complete control of the first stage of the Neko-Ken."

"No-thanks. There are more important things in life than fighting." Ranma responds.

A few days later ..

It was a beautiful, sunny, with no clouds, warm temperature day. Especially for Nerima. Ranma flew threw the air and went to visit Nabiki Tendo-Kuno, at her house. He landed at the door and rang the bell. A Ninja answered the door, and asked if he could help.

"Hey Sasuaka. I was just wondering if Nabiki was home. If not could you give me directions to her work." Ranma asked as he looked at the Ninja that was the Kuno's families guardian. After receiving the directions to Nabiki's work he went to go visit her, doing his favorite hobby, roof Jumping.

"Sir, do you have an Appointment." A very attractive secretary asked as Ranma walked over to her.

"Could you tell Nabiki, That The Pig-Tailed Goddess is here to see her. Trust me, she will know what I am talking about." Ranma said to the secretary.

Ranma had Nabiki make him a constitution, for his country. He got Nabiki to gather up his finances, as well as her rivals and tell them about her constituent. An abriged version of the constituent stated: 1)one person could have multiple marriages, 2)they're would be a ruling council, and 3)he would be the head of the council. Amazing his four finances; Akane, Shampoo, Ukyo, and Kodachi, and his two rivals; mouse and Taro, agreed to the constitution. All of the Nerima Wrecking crew agreed to the constituent.

This is the end of this chapter in the life of Ranma. This version of ranma doesn't care about anything, and you will notice that more in the first chapter. I do not know if I will bring in DBZ or not, but my disclaimer is just in case. I am just wrighting this as ideas come to my head. If you have any comments or complaints, one can always reach me at fjookyahoo.ca. My computers spell checker is not that good so, if you spot any please tell me.


End file.
